Mad World
by maddy159
Summary: Draco/harry, hermione/draco, hermione/geroge, Snape/student, hermione/ron, blaise/other.This is a story of love, lost and difficulties. Love is a harsh thing.This is written like voldemort died the night when harry survived and he never came back, no war
1. Chapter 1

Mad world

Chapter one.

Hermione walked the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. She needed to escape the constant giggling and whispering from her dormitory. Hermione was in her 5th year. She was studying her up coming OWLS that kept her studying all day, but what kept her up every night were her feelings. She was in love with 2 very different people. Draco and Fred, one of the most difficult things was that Hermione knew that Ginny also liked Draco; she was caught in it all.

Draco did a little skip/run to the side of the Herbology shed. As he rounded the last corner he saw Harry standing looking the other way, shivering in the cool nights air. Draco stopped for a second to take in what he was seeing, Harry was perfect, Harry was beautiful.

" You made it! I thought you wouldn't come… but here you are"

Draco's words hung in the air like a song.

"I will always come and see you, I will always be where you are, forever" Harry spoke with an airy smile on his face. He sprinted up to Draco and embraced him into his arms.

Fred scanned the Gryffindor common room for Hermione. The common room was slowly becoming more quieter as people started to head up to there rooms.

" Freddy you coming?" George asked as he escaped Angelina's lips.

"Aw nah, I'm going to finish reading this book, I need to study" Fred replied, picking up an untouched potions book.

Fred had no intention of studying, all he wanted was Hermione. George headed upstairs leaving Fred alone.

"Toad spawn" yawned Hermione sleepily.

The fat lady complained about being awoken as she swung aside. Hermione stumbled into the hold and through to the common room with head swimming with thoughts.

"Up a but late I see" Fred joked as he slid off the arm char.

The sudden sound interrupting her thoughts, made her jumped in shock.

"I couldn't sleep either" Fred said as he walked over to Hermione.

"I was clearing my head… it's a mad world, or maybe I'm just mad…" Hermione spoke clumsily, this always happened when she was speaking to Fred.

Fred grabbed her hands and interweaved his with hers. Hermione was lost in his eyes, her mind was blank.

" We are all a bit mad," whispered Fred.

His eyes closed and his head moved towards hers, she closed her eyes and leaned in. There lips just touched as the fat lady swang open to reveal Harry.

Harrys head was spinning with happiness, not aware that Fred and Hermione had quickly separated and jumped away from each other.

"How yer Harry?" Fred asked, while putting on a fake smile.

"Oh me?, oh I'm fine, no, I'm GREAT!" Replied Harry loudly.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak but then she shut her mouth and ran upstairs. Harry was to distracted to notice her peculiar behaviour because he had just been with the love of his life, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't sleep that night, instead she wrote down every thing that happened with Fred, all the way down to the detail of what his hand felt like, and the shape and size of the buttons he wore on his top.

Draco also didn't sleep that night; he just let the night play on repeat in his mind over and over again. He was feeling warmth inside of him, it was one thing that he has never experienced before, he was happy.

"Is it true!" asked Pansy.

"Is it true that me and Blaise are a couple now? Yes it is" replied Michaela Cromie, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Michaela I thought you knew the rule of no speaking while I am trying to teach! 5 points from Ravenclaw, and 3 points from Slytherin for provoking it" Professor snape hissed.

Michaela muffled her laugh by letting her curly, long, brown hair fall over her face. Pansy on the other hand just sat up straighter and looked straight ahead. Michaela thought it was funny how all the Slytherins seemed to be scared of Professor Snape, she didn't know wether it was because he was the head teacher of there house or they weren't scared but respectful of him.

Tracy Delgado, pulled her long curly brown hair up into a low bun, with her brown eyes never leaving Professor snape. Everyone said she was the teachers pet when it came to defence against the dark arts, none of them knew that it was so much more then that, he meant so much more to her. As well as taking in every single word Severus spoke, she also played out ways in her mind of him and her getting married and running away together. She knew it wasn't possible, he was a teacher, and she was as student. The class went quickly, everyone packed up and left, leaving the dawdling Tracy and professor Snape.

"Was there something you needed to ask me, miss Delgado?" Snape asked as his eyes met hers.

"Call me Tracy, professor, nothing sorry" Tracy replied, hanging onto every word so this conversation would last longer.

Snape looked deep into her eyes, nodded and then walked off.

"Hey Draco wait up!" Rachelle Hyde shouted over the crowded hallway.

Rachelle sprinted through the crowed and half jumped on Draco's back.

"Rachelle, I need to talk to you… in private" Draco whispered into her ear as he brushed back her long fire brown hair.

She was shocked, his voice was a bit shaking, and not like the normal confidant tone her usually has. Neither a less she followed him to a willow tree, there was a curtain of leaves that separated them from reality.

Before a word could escape Rachelles mouth, Draco had already grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him leaving no space between them. She could feel his hands shaking, but everything suddenly left her mind when his lips brushed her lips. As quickly as there two lips collided they parted, leaving Rachelle in shock,

"I I I, Just wanted to see something, sorry" stuttered Draco as he passed through the curtain of leaving leaving Rachelle alone.

What happening with Hermione and Fred? Has Hermione decided whom she likes better?

Is Harry going to tell anyone about his little secrete?

Is there going be more of Michaela and Blaise? Will there love burn out of stay alight?

Is tracys going to make a move on her teacher?

And will Rachelle find out why Draco had been acting so weird?

Find all this out and more in my next chapter of

"Mad world" A Harry Potter fanfic story about the difficulties of love and the world.

Written by Admin hpfanficwriter

Follow me on TUMBLRE

.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Mad world

Chapter 2. Love is a killer.

It had been weeks since Rachelle and Draco's kiss. Draco had hid from Rachelle whenever he sees her in the hall or outside. During classes he just ignored her and left as soon as possible. Draco thought the kiss would make him straight, make him love his friend instead of Harry. As soon as Draco's lips tasted hers he knew his only love was for Harry. Draco sat alone in an abandoned classroom, in the dead of night eating a green apple, waiting for Harry.

"Hermione, I love you. no, no, Hermione! How ya going, just wondering if you wanted to go on a date or something? No…. Hermione I want to take you on a date."

Ron rehearsed.

'I'm going to just do it." Ron said to himself.

He looked determinedly into the mirror then set off downstairs. He was going to ask out the girl of his dreams, the girl that is his forever. He rounded the stairs with a smile on his face, thinking to himself how happy he would be if she said yes. His eyes peered into the common room, searching for his love. She was in a far corner, but she wasn't alone. Hermione and Fred were as one, kissing passionately as there hands tugged at each other's hair. Ron was shocked, he was hurt. It felt like a million daggers were slicing up his heart. After a second of shock, emotion came over his body as he let a tear swell up in his eye. It ran down his check and to the fall and with that he turned and headed back up. Tore everything that reminded him of her, he was stricken with anger and pain. He wished he had never gone down stairs, he wished he never loved her, he wished to be dead.

Tracy was on a mission. She was going to express her feelings in a letter to her professor, Severus Snape. She was going to write how she feels and tell him she loves him, that she can't imagine a day without him, that he was her world, that he was everything. She picked up a quill and grabbed a spare bit of parchment and began.

Dear Professor Snape,

I have been trying to fight my feelings for you for a long time now but I just can't, they are just to strong, I feel so weak when I am not near you. I don't think I could go on if I were never to see you again. I know that Student, Teacher relationships are not allowed but I can't help these feelings I have for you. It's like a bright burning light inside of me that cant stop but sparkle when I am near you. I don't want you to be freaked out, but I had to tell you, I couldn't go on every class hoping that you would get the hint, wishing that you might feel the same way I do, but I doubt it. I am not worth your time, nor your patience. I would be surprised if you were still reading. Its like you are the thing that keeps me to this planet, the one that makes me believe that there is so much more in life, that there is so much more to discover. Professor Snape. I love you.

Tracy Delgado, Slytherin xx

She folded the letter and hid it under her pillow. Until tomorrow.

Fred and Hermione decided that they were going to keep themselves a secrete, he would steal a kiss or two from her if they were alone, they knew if they were to tell anyone there would be a lot of controversy. Fred sat next to Hermione while they ate there breakfast. Ron slouched over, sitting himself across from Hermione and Fred. He gave them a disgusted look and went to get up but Hermione's voice cut across.

"What's your problem Ron?"

"How about you tell me?" Ron shot back.

"Cool done, Ronny" Fred joked.

"You interrupt everything, you ruin everything, so don't you DARE TELL ME TO COOL IT!" and with that Ron marched across the hall and out the doors.

"What was all that about?" Asked Michaela as she joined the Slytherin table.

"Just a Weasley fight" Blaise replied.

Blaise starred into Michaela's Emerald Green eyes, for a moment he was lost in them and then he regained his cool.

"Michaela, I need some help in Charms, would you mind meeting me in the Library after first class, during our free period?" Blaise had no intention in studying; he wanted to kiss her pink, pouted lips. He was with the girl of his dreams, so who wouldn't want to?

"Sure thing" Replied Michaela as she kissed his lips and left for her first class.

Blaise shortly followed her out the door, but he turned and headed down to the forbidden forest.

Harry quickened his pace as he rushed to potions class, he was excited because he hadn't seen Draco since last night, it was there first kiss last night, and it was magical, fireworks and all. They had planned tonight to meet up again and this class would be the last time they would be in the same room so close to each other till tonight.

After potions Hermione headed up to the common room to collect more of her books.

"Rainbow daisy"

She stepped into the common room, but instead of heading up the stairs her eyes caught sight of the bin that was full right to the brim, it wasn't just that, that caught her eye, she had spotted her name on one of the parchments. Hermione headed over to the bin, she picked up the half ripped parchment and read.

'Hermione, Hermione, a day without you is like a day with out the sun. One day we will become one. I love you, I love you, Hermione, Hermione'

She looked down into the bin to find, photos of her, drawings, poems, diary entries and just papers saying 'I love Hermione'.

Hermione at once recognised the handwriting but she was shocked.

Ron loves her, or is it all in the bin because he loved her now?

It all came to her, the papers in the bin, Ron's attitude this morning. Ron had found out about Her and Fred. Hermione ran up to the boys' dormitory to try and see if he was up there.

She easily spotted his bed, then one with a home knitted blanket on top. Upon his pillow was a note.

'It's time I left this world for good, no hope no life, no one understood. My love my wish cannot come true. My heart will never mend, so why waste heart ache when it can be all gone in a second.'

Hermione stood frozen, it was a suicide note. No wonder Ron wasn't at Potions!  
>Hermione rushed to the Astronomy tower, it was the one place she thought he would go. The one place he could jump.<p>

Will Tracy slip Severus her love note?

Does Michaela find out Blaises dark secrete?

How will the night go with Draco and Harry?

Will Hermione get there in time to save Ron?

Find all this out and more in my next chapter of

"Mad world" A Harry Potter fanfic story about the difficulties of love and the world.

Written by Admin Fleur.

Follow me on TUMBLRE

.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Time is gone.

Hermione raced up the astromony tower. Jumping 2 stairs at the time, her heart felt like it was going to explode. With a final jump she had reached the top. She could see ron standing over the edge with tear stains on his face.

"RON!, get back from there please, ron please" Hermione pleaded as tears started to dtream down her face.

"Her her Hermione? You came?," Ron asked turning his head.

"Of cause Ron I will always come, you know that" Hermione replied edging closer to him.

"But but but you don't care about me, im just stupid old Ron, who never does anything right. Anyway shouldn't you be with your boyfriend. MY BROTHER!" Ron stuttered, turning red with anger.

"Step away from the edge and we can discuss this Ron, I do care about you now come here" Hermione tried her hardest to keep her voice from trembling.

There was a whole minute silence, then Ron moved back from the edge. Hermione ran at him and hugged him. They were both crying now.

"Ron don't ever do that again!, I know you saw me and Fred, I cant help it, im sorry, I never knew you liked me, if I did I would never had hurt you like I did, im so sorry, please forgive me? Please forgive me and Fred?" Hermione pleaded.

"Its going to be hard to get over you Hermione." Ron whispered.

"Friends forever, I will help you through this." Hermione whispered back.

They stood in silence hugging.

Blaise trudged through the forbidden forest, early that morning he had told a 1st grader to give Michaela a message when she is in the library thinking that he is coming. He couldn't go, he was saving her this way. He continued through the forest, then he found what he was looking for thestrals. He could see them because he watched as his father died, someone had slipped him a potion while he wasn't looking. Blaise was only 7. He lured one in and jump on, he directed the thestral to india, where he had been summoned. Blaises family are part of 'The dark" it's a group that is against the ministry of magic, and thinks only pure bloods are worthy all the rest are not. Blaise was born into the group. He had no choice, he headed off.

As he crossed the sea he could see a giant storm ahead, over the howling of wind the thestral couldn't hear him tell it to go around. His wand was no help, as he grabbed it from out of it pocket it flew from his hand. As he hit the eye of the storm he to was flown off the thestral. He hit the water and plumited deep into the ocean. He was lost, forever lost.

Michaela thanked the little boy as he handed her a letter.

'Dear Michaela, my darling,

I never really got to tell you this, but I love you. I did this because it was the best for us. My family is not like other families, I am bad for you. I have left and you shall never see me again. Don't be upset, don't come looking for me just continue your life like I was never there. Keep living life, I love you, always have always will.

Blaise x'

Michaela searched every part of the castle, she went to the owlery and waited hours, sending him several messages but the owls always came back with the letter.

Tracy headed to Deffence against the dark arts, shaking with anticipation. Today was the day that she was going to give Professor Snape her love letter. Tracy was the first student there, she took this as an advantage and seated herself right in the middle of the front row. Soon after the class slowly filled up then Severus himself appeared. Tracy couldn't think straight, she copied everything of the board but she never knew what was on there. She was distracted by his beauty. Faster then expected the class was emptying faster then it filled. Tracy was left alone with Snape again.

"Excuse me professor" Tracy squeaked.

"yes?" he replied.

"I have this for you, you must read it in private please sir. " Tracy said almost in a whisper.

Snape nodded his head and headed to his office.

That night Michaela recived a letter delivered by a black owl.

'Dear Michaela,

I know the feelings that you have. I know how much this is going to hurt you. I am in love with a women I have known most of my wizending life. She is not with us anymore but she still yerns in my heart. She didn't return the feelings I had for her, she loved another. That's why it hurts me to write this, i do not return the feelings you have for me. There fore I think its best that I transferred you out of my class. We cannot be together. I am sorry. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this.

Severus Snape.'

Some how this letter did not make her cry or feel upset, it made her feel relieved, she needed to tell him and she did. It felt more like a big weight was lifted off her chest. He may not love her back, but he cares for her and that was good enough for her.

Draco and Harry kissed wildly in the hall way. Minutes passed but they did not part. Crabbe turned the cornor and saw them. Rushed with anger Crabbe yelled out and pulled the shocked couple apart. Then he rushed back to the common room. Crabbe was in love with Draco. Filled with rage and anger he told the whole school what he had witnessed. Some people accepted it, some didn't. But Draco and Harry stayed strong, stayed together, stayed united.

That is the end of 'Mad World'

I will be writing another story, but only from one persons perspective, if you would like to be in it, or have any ideas for what characters should be together contact me through inbox.

Tumblr: .com/

Email:

I hope you enjoyed it

xxhpfanficwriter


End file.
